cartoonnetwork20fandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Titans (season 6)
Teen Titans season 6 is to be where season 5 had left off. Theme Song Gallery Opening Number 1.png Opening Number 2.png Opening Number 3.png Opening Number 4.png Opening Number 5.png Opening Number 6.png Opening Number 7.png Opening Number 8.png Opening Number 9.png Voice Cast Members *Scott Menville as Robin, Red X and Brain (voices, succeeding with 1 character from the late Glenn Shadix respectively) *Hynden Walch as Starfire, Blackfire, Argent and Madame Rouge (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Raven, Teether, Kole, Kitten, Angel and Elasti-Girl (voices) *Khary Payton as Cyborg and Herald (voices) *Greg Cipes as Beast Boy, Private H.I.V.E. and Adonis (voices) *Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice, returning this upcoming season) *Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) *T'Keyah Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) *Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Melvin (voice, succeeding from the late Russi Taylor respectively) *Debi Derryberry as Timmy Tantrum (voice, succeeding from the late Russi Taylor respectively) *Freddie Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot and Wildfire (voice) *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest, Gnaark, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload and Cloudstrike (voices) *Freddie Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) *Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot and Wildfire (voice) *Michael Rosenbaum as Kid Flash (voice) *Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest, Gnaark, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Overload and Cloudstrike (voices) *Tom Kenny as Mumbo (voice) *Malcom McDowall as Mad Mod (voice) *Greg Ellis as Punk Rocket (voice) *Corey Burton as Monsieur Mallah (voice, succeeding from the late Glenn Shadix respectively) *Jim Cummings as the Master of Games (voice) *Grey DeLisle Griffin as Wonder Girl (voice) *John DiMaggio as Brother Blood (voice) *Judge Reinhold as Negative Man (voice) *Peter Onorati as Robot-Man (voice) *Henry Rollins as Johnny Rancid (voice) *Thomas Haden Church as Killer Moth (voice) *James Hong as Professor Chang (voice) *Clancy Brown as Trident (voice) *Alexander Polinsky as Control Freak (voice) *Jason Marsden as Red Star and Billy Numerous (voices) *Will Friedle as Fang (voice) *David Johanses as Ding Dong Daddy (voice) *Jeff Bennett as XL Terrestrial (voice) *Keone Young as Katarou (voice) *Keith David as Atlas (voice) *Jack Black as the Crimson Scorpion, a new male villain character (voice) *Cree Summer Francks as Falkyra, an evil sorceress (voice) *S. Scott Bullock as Thunder (voice) *Quinton Flynn as Lightning (voice) *Richard Horvitz as Bad Luck Bill (voice) *Jessica DiCicco as Wild Flame (voice, ever since Lynn Loud's voice in The Loud House franchise) *Jesse McCartney as Jason Todd/Optimo (voice, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts franchise) *Mark Hamill as the Joker (voice) *Rino Romano as Batman (voice) *George Newbern as Superman (voice) *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman (voice) *Scott Rummell as Aquaman (voice) *Maria Canals as Hawk Girl (voice) *Charlie Schlatter as the Flash (voice) *Anais Fairweather as Super Girl (voice) *Maurice LeMarche as Ravenator (voice) Episodes * Episode 601: "Reunited" * Episode 602: [["Return of an Old Enemy"|''"Return of an Old Enemy"]] * Episode 603: ''"Revealed" * Episode 604: "Drowziness" * Episode 605: [["Another Apprentice Part 1"|''"Another Apprentice Part 1"]] * Episode 606: ''"Another Apprentice Part 2" * Episode 607: "Back to the Time Warp Again" * Episode 608: [["Joke's on You Part 1"|''"Joke's on You Part 1"]] * Episode 609: ''"Joke's on You Part 2" * Episode 610: "Dark Moon" * Episode 611: "Adonis Returns" * Episode 612: "Sea Monster Attack" * Episode 613: [["Chimpified Twins"|''"Chimpified Twins"]] * Episode 614: ''"A Mysterious Secret" * Episode 615: [["No More Trigon"|''"No More Trigon"]] * Episode 616: ''"Autumn Harvest Part 1" * Episode 617: [["Autumn Harvest Part 2"|''"Autumn Harvest Part 2"]] * Episode 618: ''"Winter Holiday Frenzy" * Episode 619: [["Doom Patrol, Welcome Back"|''"Doom Patrol, Welcome Back"]] * Episode 620: ''"Brother Blood, we Meet Again" Category:Revivals